


night changes

by icecreamhour



Series: there's nothing to be afraid of [1]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Biting, Car Sex, Human Im Jaebum | JB, M/M, Vampire Mark Tuan, mentions of blood as expected
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:27:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26637334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icecreamhour/pseuds/icecreamhour
Summary: “I’ll try to get your favorite,” Jaebeom smiles. “A, wasn’t it?”“You’re my favorite,” Mark smiles back at him, and Jaebeom can’t help but stare at his fangs. It’s out of habit, but Mark doesn’t seem to mind.--jaebeom works the night shift at the hospital. he's always been a night owl, but there's someone who makes it worth it.
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Mark Tuan
Series: there's nothing to be afraid of [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1980014
Comments: 27
Kudos: 119





	night changes

“I’m going to take my break,” Jaebeom gets up from his chair, and stretches his arms out. The night shift is slow tonight, and he usually naps in his car during his thirty minute lunch. 

“Don’t forget your lunch in the fridge,” Yugyeom reminds him. 

“Right,” Jaebeom nods. “Thanks.” 

He tries to leave unnoticed. Jaebeom grabs his lunch from the fridge, and at this point he’s an expert at hiding items in his jacket and lunchbag. No one would ever suspect that Jaebeom was stealing a few blood bags from the hospital. It wasn’t a lot, or very often. It was just enough that no one ever noticed that there were things missing. 

When he gets to the parking garage, Jaebeom already feels like there’s someone following him. He walks to his car at a brisk pace, and when he pops open the trunk, a breeze of cold air flows through the garage. 

There’s a tap against his shoulder. 

“Did you bring it?” 

“Of course I brought it,” Jaebeom dumps his lunch bag in the trunk, and turns around to offer the bag of blood. It’s not warm, but it is a little from Jaebeom holding it inside his lab coat pocket. 

“God, this stuff really doesn’t do it for me,” Mark frowns, and immediately sips from the bag like he hasn’t eaten in days. 

“Food’s food,” Jaebeom shrugs. He sits down in the trunk of his car, and waits for Mark to finish drinking from the bag. 

“Ugh,” Mark finishes the last sip, and Jaebeom can see the blood on his teeth. It’s shining on his fangs, and he doesn’t bother wiping his mouth. “Nothing’s better than straight from the source.” 

“Yeah, but who’d let you do that?” Jaebeom says, and pats the empty space next to him for Mark to sit down. Jaebeom ignores Mark’s groan of complaints, and instead starts eating his lunch. Not a lot of people came down to the employee parking garage at two in the morning, so the two of them are safe for a while. 

“You,” Mark nudges. “You let me once.” 

“Just let me eat my lunch,” Jaebeom takes a large bite of his sandwich, and ignores the discarded bag of blood Mark left inside his trunk. “What’s the difference in taste, anyways?” 

“It’s better when it’s warm,” Mark answers. He places his hand on Jaebeom’s thigh, but keeps his touch light. “It’s even better because the bite just feels good.” 

“Good for them, or you?” Jaebeom asks, as if he doesn’t know the answer already himself. He only let Mark do it once. Jaebeom took two weeks off work, and he couldn’t get Mark a blood source on time. Mark taps his fingers against the inside of the trunk, and he just observes as Jaebeom finishes his food. He’s already finished with his lunch by now, taking two bites to finish everything. Usually now is the time that Mark leaves, and Jaebeom gets on with taking his work nap. 

“You know,” Mark squeezes his thigh. 

“So, I’ll see you next week, then?” Jaebeom asks, changing the subject. 

“Same time, same place,” Mark sighs. He squeezes Jaebeom’s thigh one last time, and Jaebeom tries not to flinch. He’s known Mark ever since he started working at the hospital. He wasn’t afraid, but Mark knows exactly what to do to get a reaction out of Jaebeom. 

“I’ll try to get your favorite,” Jaebeom smiles. “A, wasn’t it?” 

“You’re my favorite,” Mark smiles back at him, and Jaebeom can’t help but stare at his fangs. It’s out of habit, but Mark doesn’t seem to mind. 

Jaebeom blinks, and Mark is gone before he can say anything back to him. He’s always been fast, and the same cold breeze of air flows through the garage again. It’s too quiet now, and Jaebeom leaps down from the trunk of his car. He slams it shut, and decides to take a nap in the backseat instead. There’s only 20 minutes left of his break, and Jaebeom starts to feel the tiredness sink in again. 

He feels like he barely sleeps, because Jaebeom already sees Yugyeom tapping on the window of his car. Jaebeom’s a little out of it, barely able to make out the words that Yugyeom seems to be yelling at him. 

“I’m up,” Jaebeom groans, even though Yugyeom can’t even hear him. “I’m up.” 

It’s not a busy night in the hospital, anyways. Jaebeom has worked in the lab for years now. Testing blood, sending blood to the emergency room, handling blood. Jaebeom isn't queasy at all when it comes to getting his own blood drawn, since he sees enough on a daily basis. They’re lucky there’s no major accidents tonight, and Jaebeom has had a pretty quiet night of sitting in his chair, listening to some podcasts while Yugyeom sits next to him playing a new game on his switch. 

He watches as the clock ticks closer and closer to the end of their shift. They both get off just before sunrise, and Jaebeom can’t wait to go back home and sleep in an actual bed. Jaebeom manages to get back to his car on autopilot, and sits in the driver’s seat. His hands are wrapped around the wheel, and Jaebeom sighs. 

The sun still hasn’t come up yet, and Jaebeom wonders where Mark is. 

The drive home is as quiet and dead as it always is. For a major city, Jaebeom is still surprised at how silent it is these hours. It’s why he enjoys working the night shift on most days, since he doesn’t have to deal with the traffic and the people. 

* * *

When Jaebeom pulls up in the driveway of his small house, he can hear the birds chirping outside of his window already. He rubs at his tired eyes one last time, and lazily gets out of the car. The sun is only barely beginning to creep in, and Jaebeom unlocks his door in a rush. He’s thankful that he doesn’t have to bother with stairs, and Jaebeom throws his bag down as soon as he gets in past the front door. He shrugs off his scarf and jacket, and leaves everything in a mess. 

Before he can close the front door, he feels the same, cold breeze that he did in the parking garage. 

“Mark?” Jaebeom feels a little silly, calling his name out in the empty space of his house. He doesn’t hear anything else, and locks the door behind him. Mark’s been to his house dozens of times, on random mornings when he needs to find a place to crash before the sun comes up.

“Hey,” Mark says, and Jaebeom almost jumps. He’s sitting on the couch, with his legs propped up against the coffee table. 

“You scared me,” Jaebeom says, sounding startled.

“Work was fine?” Mark asks. “No big accidents tonight?” 

“It is what it is,” Jaebeom answers. “What are you doing here, anyways?” 

“Couldn’t get back to my place in time before the sun came up,” Mark sighs. “I remembered you lived close, so I came here. Is that fine?” 

“As long as you don’t bother anyone else, I don’t see why that’s a problem,” Jaebeom shrugs. “You can sleep on the couch, if you want. I have blackout curtains.” 

“Who said anything about  _ sleeping _ ?” Mark grins, and flashes his fangs. “I’d prefer a bed though, if you don’t mind.” 

“As long as you stay on your side of the bed,” Jaebeom grumbles. “I’m really tired,” Jaebeom lets out an airy whine, and can’t even bring himself to walk the short distance to his bedroom. Mark is quick on his feet, and already at Jaebeom’s side to let him lean on his shoulder. His head falls down against Mark, and Jaebeom’s head droops onto him. “Feels nice,” he hums. 

“You’re so cute when you’re sleepy,” Mark giggles, and pets Jaebeom’s hair. Despite being a vampire, Mark feels like he runs hotter than most people he knows. 

“Mm,” Jaebeom mumbles against Mark’s shoulder. “Let’s sleep,” he sighs. 

“Your scrubs,” Mark tugs at his collar, and Jaebeom feels like he’s being pushed down onto the bed. “Lift up your arms, come on,” Mark’s hands tickle under his armpits, and Jaebeom manages to lift them up a little. “Good,” Mark hums, and pulls his top shirt off. 

Jaebeom tries to stand up so he can get the rest of his scrubs off. He’s a lot more awake at this time usually, and he can barely shrug them off. He hates the idea of even sleeping in the clothes he wore at work. Even if there’s no scent, Jaebeom swears he can always smell the blood from the lab. 

Mark basically tucks him into bed at this point, pulling the covers over Jaebeom after he lays back down. It’s warm, and Mark actually stays his distance on the other side of the bed. He feels a little colder without feeling the heat of Mark’s body next to him, and Jaebeom scoots over just a tiny bit. 

“I thought you told me to stay on my side of the bed?” Mark’s voice sounds a little rougher now, and Jaebeom wonders if he’s tired too. 

“Mm,” Jaebeom hums. “You’re warm.”

“That’s the first time I’ve ever heard that,” Mark’s hand is hesitant around his body, just wrapping his arm around Jaebeom’s waist. “Goodnight.” 

“Good morning,” Jaebeom corrects him. 

“Sleep already,” Mark says back. “Shh.” 

“I am,” Jaebeom mumbles, and his eyes are already closed. It’s easy to drift off like this, with Mark in bed right next to him. Mark doesn’t crash at his place often, but when he does Jaebeom doesn’t want to admit how much he likes it like this. 

* * *

Jaebeom always wakes up as the sun is setting. It’s funny that his days are like this. He’s always been a bit of a night owl, so when he made the switch to the night shift it just felt easy for Jaebeom. He chose the shift for a reason, and Jaebeom wonders if Mark knows that he’s the reason why. 

“Good… evening?” Mark’s sitting up in the bed, and Jaebeom slowly blinks his eyes open. 

“It’s not morning,” Jaebeom rubs at his eyes. “I feel like a vampire,” Jaebeom jokes. 

“You’re the one who willingly works the night shift,” Mark reaches his hand out, and brushes Jaebeom’s hair out of his face. “You could be out in the day, like a normal person.” 

“What time is it?” Jaebeom asks. 

“Mmm,” Mark looks over at Jaebeom’s clock, and reads the time for him. “Just after six.” 

“I don’t have to be at work until nine,” Jaebeom pulls the covers over his face, and buries his face in the pillows. “Hiss. The sun is still out.” 

“Vampires don’t  _ hiss _ ,” Mark says, and tugs at Jaebeom’s blanket. 

“Maybe we should find Nora,” Jaebeom pushes the blanket down, now that he’s feeling more warm. “She’d probably hiss at you.” 

“I dunno,” Mark flashes his fangs again, and Jaebeom’s eyes are fixed on them. “I think she liked when I remembered to fill her food bowl.” 

“Ah,” Jaebeom groans. “Thanks for that, you didn’t have to.” 

“Well, she ran across the floor at like, three p.m. so I had to,” Mark laughs. His teeth are more apparent now, and Jaebeom wonders what they’d feel like again. It’s been a long time since Jaebeom let him feed— it was only once, and on his wrist. Mark said he’d never do it again unless Jaebeom asked, and hasn’t since. “Why are you always staring?” Mark asks. 

“Hm?” Jaebeom tilts his head. 

“You’re always staring at my teeth,” Mark playfully bites his jaw down, and Jaebeom looks away. 

“I’m not,” Jaebeom mumbles into the pillow. 

“You are and it’s fine,” Mark says, and runs his fingers through Jaebeom’s hair. “Do you still think about it?” 

“About what?” Jaebeom peeks shyly at Mark again, only to see him flashing his teeth again. 

“You know I meant it,” Mark rests his palm against Jaebeom’s cheek, and he leans into his hand. “I wouldn’t feed on you again unless you want me to.” 

“I—” Jaebeom stares down at his teeth again, and bites down on his own lip. “I want you to.”

“Where?” Mark leans in, baring his fangs again. He’s close to Jaebeom’s neck, and breathes against it. “Here?” 

“Anywhere you want,” Jaebeom’s voice is light, and Mark grazes his teeth across the skin of his neck. 

He bites down gently against the flesh of Jaebeom’s neck. It’s not enough to break the skin, and Jaebeom holds in his breath. Mark swipes his tongue over the flesh, and Jaebeom can feel his fangs prick his skin. 

“Mark—” 

The moment gets ruined when Jaebeom’s phone starts ringing. He’s still got a few more hours until his shift, but no one ever calls at a time like this unless they need him to come in early. He groans, and Mark draws his teeth back. Jaebeom only felt the tiniest bit of teeth against his skin, and he rubs over the wet part of his neck. 

“Hello?” Jaebeom grumbles when he answers the phone. 

“Hey, it’s BamBam.” 

“Bam,” Jaebeom puts on a cheery voice, since he doesn’t want to anger his boss. Jaebeom has a pretty sweet deal right now, working 10 hour shifts for four days straight, and getting four days off. “What do you need me for?” 

“Few people called out sick,” BamBam sighs. “I hate to ask, but you’ll get paid overtime.” 

“Of course,” Jaebeom “I’ll be there as soon as I can.” 

He hangs up the phone, and puts it back on the nightstand. He rubs at his eyes one last time, and Jaebeom slowly stretches out his arms. He’s got a good amount of sleep, and he’ll get an hour lunch break instead of thirty minutes. 

“The hospital calls, then?” Mark asks. He doesn’t show his fangs this time, and Jaebeom tries not to look disappointed. 

“I have an hour lunch break tonight,” Jaebeom says, and hastily gets up from the bed. He has about thirty minutes until he has to clock in, and he picks up his scrubs from off the floor. “Same time as the usual.” 

“I’ll stop by,” Mark grins, but keeps his teeth hidden. 

Jaebeom tries not to visibly frown, and turns away to face the door. He feels the cold air seep in again. He doesn’t have to turn around to know that Mark’s gone by now, with the cold breeze coming in from Jaebeom’s now opened window. 

* * *

Yugyeom and Jaebeom clock in at the same time. Yugyeom’s really the only constant that Jaebeom has at his job, since they’re the ones who always take the same shifts. It’s less lonely, and Jaebeom doesn’t really socialize with anyone else. They don’t have time to sit around today, since the E.R. is busy with several accidents today. 

Jaebeom can’t keep track with the amount of blood that’s getting sent out. They have the numbers somewhere, but he barely has time to sit down or chat with Yugyeom. By the time everything has calmed down, Jaebeom realizes that he’s thirty minutes late to taking his lunch break. 

He can’t sneak out a blood bag on a day like today, since everyone is keeping close tabs on numbers on busy nights. Mark just fed yesterday, and Jaebeom knows he doesn’t need it anyways. He takes his same lunch bag out of the fridge for a second day in a row, and when he gets to his car, he’s surprised to see Mark already standing outside and leaning against the trunk. 

“You’re late,” Mark chides. His arms are folded across his chest, and he’s frowning. 

“Busy today,” Jaebeom says, sounding apologetic. “Let me fix the car,” Jaebeom presses the button on his keys, and unlocks the door. Mark’s hand moves over the handle of the trunk, but Jaebeom shakes his head. “I’m going to fix the seats.” 

He opens the back door, and pushes down the seats so he can lay down comfortably for a nap. The backseat wasn’t large enough to fit two people, so it fits better this way. He keeps blankets and pillows in the trunk, and everything is neatly arranged when he actually remembers to throw out Mark’s empty and discarded blood bags. 

“Cozy,” Mark purrs, and moves to sit inside the newly arranged car first. “C’mon, Jaebeom,” Mark pats the pillow next to him, and Jaebeom takes off his shoes before sliding in next to him. 

“I bought this car for a reason, I guess,” Jaebeom is able to fully lay down, and he didn’t realize how sore he felt from standing on his feet for hours. He’s only wearing his sweatpants now, since he sent his scrubs along with Yugyeom’s to get washed. He tugs at the end of his shirt, feeling the worn cotton between his fingers. 

“Were you okay earlier?” Mark asks. Jaebeom shifts on his side to look at him, and Mark is on his back, staring at the ceiling of Jaebeom’s car. 

“To be honest,” Jaebeom’s hesitant to reach out, but he stays with his hands folded across his stomach. “I was really disappointed that we got interrupted.” 

Mark turns his head, and flashes a smile that bares his fangs. Jaebeom’s eyes are fixed on them again, and he watches as Mark swipes his tongue over his teeth. He was always drawn to the contrast of Mark’s fangs with the rest of his features. He looked more heavenly than he did a vampire. 

“I’m a bit hungry,” Mark leans in, and presses his hand against Jaebeom’s chest. He wonders if Mark can feel it any differently, when Jaebeom’s own heart is beating so fast he feels like it’s pounding to get out. “You smell like—” 

“Like blood?” Jaebeom states the obvious, and moves to place Mark’s hand over his heart. He feels like it’s beating even faster now, and Mark runs his tongue over his fangs again. 

“I like playing with my food before I eat it, so please don’t get all impatient on me,” Mark’s hands are fast, and he’s a lot stronger than he looks. He grabs Jaebeom around the waist, and pulls him onto his lap. Jaebeom can’t sit up properly, but it’s better at this angle, with Mark just below his neck and baring his fangs. 

“Is that what we’re doing now?” Jaebeom leans in closer, and Mark tilts his head to get a better angle. He licks over the skin of Jaebeom’s neck, and Mark playfully bites the flesh without piercing his skin. “You know I only have an hour,” Jaebeom reminds him.

“I know,” Mark swipes his tongue across under Jaebeom’s jaw, and lets his teeth sit on top of the skin. He still doesn’t sink his fangs in, and Jaebeom whines impatiently. Mark’s hands trail down his back, stopping at the dip of Jaebeom’s lower back. He lets his hands slip past the waistband of his pants, and cups Jaebeom’s ass with both hands. 

“Mark,” Jaebeom tries to push himself down on Mark’s teeth, but he’s quick to pull back. 

“I always thought you were so cute,” Mark’s voice is low and warm right against his neck, and Jaebeom is already painfully hard. He can’t stop himself from grinding down on Mark’s lap, and Mark squeezes the flesh of his cheeks. “You’re like a cute little cupcake.” 

“Cupcake?” Jaebeom stutters. “What?” 

“Shhh,” Mark hushes him, and grazes his teeth across his skin. He’s more firm this time, and slowly starts pressing his fangs into the flesh of his neck. It only hurts for a brief moment, and Mark finally bites down hard, breaking through the skin. 

Jaebeom closes his eyes, and he’s never felt so good from a bite alone. It’s just like he remembered, only more intense. His cock is leaking from just the bite, and the rush of it all in his brain makes him feel dizzy. He’s wrapped up in pleasure just from one bite, and the second that it’s over, Mark swipes his tongue over the bite marks on his neck. He winces a little bit, and Mark pulls back so Jaebeom can get a better look at his face. 

His fangs are shining with blood.  _ His blood _ . Jaebeom thinks it should be wrong for how badly he wants this, but it doesn’t stop him from leaning forward and pressing the both of their lips together. Mark takes a second to react, and Jaebeom wonders if he’s surprised him. There’s nothing measured about the kiss. It’s desperate, and Jaebeom wants to know what he tastes like just from Mark’s tongue and his teeth. 

“You taste so good,” Mark growls right against his lips. “So good.” 

“Again,” Jaebeom pleads. 

“Just wait a little bit,” Mark lets his lips sit against Jaebeom’s neck again, just over the bite. His skin feels sensitive and raw, and Mark laps his tongue over the wound. “It’ll feel better when I bite you while I fuck you.” 

Mark pulls the waist of his sweatpants down, and the car doesn’t have enough clearance for Jaebeom to ride him properly. Jaebeom reaches in the pocket behind Mark, trying to find the bottle of lube he keeps for nights when he can’t seem to fall asleep in his car. Mark takes the lube from him, squeezing a small amount onto his fingers before Jaebeom tugs on the zipper of Mark’s pants. 

Mark’s finger circles right around the rim, and his hands feel even warmer. He doesn’t know how Mark feels so hot, so real right underneath him. He rolls his hips down against Mark’s finger, feeling him slowly push past his knuckle. It’s been a long time, and the pain quickly goes away. He feels like Mark is too careful with him, the pace of one finger going so slow. Jaebeom whimpers, still feeling the high from the bite in his system. 

“I’m not going to break,” Jaebeom breathes out. “Just fuck me.” 

He pushes in a second finger, working them quicker the more Jaebeom whines. Mark licks over his wound again, tasting the dried blood off of his skin. He doesn’t push his fingers in all the way, and every time Jaebeom tries to roll his hips down Mark keeps a strong hold on him to stop. He’s stronger than he looks, and adds a third finger when Jaebeom lets out one last airy whine. 

Mark fucks three fingers into him, finally pushing them in deep enough to brush against his prostate. He only feels it once, and just when he thinks Mark is going to do it again, he stops and withdraws his fingers completely. 

“Mark,” Jaebeom huffs, and presses his face into the heat of Mark’s neck. He still feels the high of Mark’s bite, and wishes he would press his teeth into his skin again. The flash of his fangs, shining with Jaebeom’s blood. It was all for Jaebeom. “Your teeth, please.” 

“I thought you wanted something else,” Mark murmurs, and circles his index finger around his taint. 

“Fuck,” Jaebeom mewls. “I’ll take anything, anything,” he pants. 

Mark has grown accustomed to manhandling Jaebeom. The car doesn’t give them as much room as Jaebeom’s bed, and they both know they’re running out of time before his lunch break is over. Mark flips Jaebeom onto his back, and presses his lips to Jaebeom’s neck again. 

He lightly bites the same spot on Jaebeom’s neck. Just enough to barely break through the skin, and Jaebeom feels the light prickle and blood that drips down. Mark laps at the wound, and presses his cock right against Jaebeom’s hole. He pushes in with a single, deep thrust. Mark doesn’t push in any deeper, letting Jaebeom have a moment to adjust to the size. Only Jaebeom doesn’t stay still, and rocks his hips until he feels Mark’s cock edge even deeper inside of him. 

“I told you I’m not going to break,” Jaebeom bites. “ _ Move _ .” 

Mark only builds up his rhythm, the slow move of his hips while he sucks down on Jaebeom’s wound. Jaebeom wonders if the wound is still open enough for Mark to feed, but he doesn’t feel the same pleasure as he did from the actual bite. His fangs keep grazing against his skin, at the same moment Mark fucks back into him, deeper on every stroke and making Jaebeom feel full in every way. 

His pace is quicker, and Mark pounding so hard into him that Jaebeom can feel the entire car shake. He whimpers on every stroke, feeling Mark suck down harder on his neck at the same time. 

“Please,” Jaebeom whines. “Please, please, please,” he sobs out. Mark hasn’t even touched his cock yet, and he’s already so close. He can’t stop begging, and every time Mark fucks back into him Jaebeom feels the same sensation from the bite. All pleasure, sinking deeper while Mark finally hits the right angle, and Jaebeom’s mouth goes slack, slightly parting his lips open. 

Jaebeom’s a mess, whimpering into Mark’s ear every time he thrusts back into him. He can’t help but let every thought about Mark biting him, feeding from him, and using him escape from his mouth. It only seems to edge Mark even further, gripping onto his hips and running his mouth over Jaebeom’s neck like he owns him. His teeth break the skin, but Mark doesn’t feed from him yet. 

“God,” Mark breathes out. “You’re so good like this,” he laps his tongue over the blood, and Jaebeom whines low in his throat. 

“M close,” Jaebeom murmurs. His cock is aching, and Jaebeom doesn’t even have to touch himself. Mark slams his hips back against him, and when Mark runs his tongue over the skin of his neck. He’s already a quivering mess underneath him, the flush across his face and his neck just from the blood. Mark’s fangs are grazing his skin again, biting down hard at the same exact moment that Jaebeom comes. 

The high from Mark’s bite feels even better this time, his neck exposed and Mark’s teeth still sinking deep into the skin of his neck. Mark doesn’t stop fucking into him, and the same, dizzy high keeps him going. He lets out a high pitched moan, and Mark thrusts in even deeper. He doesn’t stop feeding, and even after Jaebeom comes down from his orgasm, the high is still there. He’s dizzy, so full of Mark, feeling his teeth still deep into the flesh of his neck and his tongue glazing over the wound. 

“Mark,” Jaebeom whines. “Inside,” he sobs. 

Mark hums, still feeding off of Jaebeom’s blood. He doesn’t stop moving, still fucking into Jaebeom even harder. He rides the feeling of Mark’s bite, the rush of his fangs still sinking into his flesh still making him lightheaded. Mark only stutters for a moment when he swipes his tongue over the puncture wounds. It only takes one more sharp thrust, and Mark bites down even harder the same moment he comes. He’s hot, spilling inside of Jaebeom while he bites and sucks the flesh of his neck. 

“Tell me why we didn’t do that sooner,” Jaebeom’s out of breath, and Mark takes his time, lapping his tongue over Jaebeom’s wound. 

“I was waiting until you asked,” Mark smiles against his skin. He can still feel Mark’s fangs, playfully biting the flesh he didn’t sink his teeth into. “You’re not that subtle when it comes to staring at my teeth.” 

He pulls his mouth away from Jaebeom’s neck, and looks him right in the eyes. They’re glowing a little more red now compared to the usual, duller look they have when Mark feeds from blood bags. 

Jaebeom starts to feel a little more lightheaded, and Mark presses fingers against the wound on his neck. 

“Let me feed you, at least,” Mark’s voice is softer now, and he strokes his thumb over the punctures on his skin. “You’re a little pale.” 

“I can’t go back to work like this,” Jaebeom flushes, and Mark laughs when Jaebeom tries to pull the collar of his shirt to cover his neck. 

“I brought a scarf,” Mark groans, and finally slips his cock out of Jaebeom. His car was already a mess, and Jaebeom will get around to fixing it on his day off. “It’s an essential when you’re dating a vampire.” 

“So we’re dating?” Jaebeom says, tilting his head so their lips are closer together. 

“I mean, I thought we already were?” Mark sounds a little nervous, and leans down to tuck his face into Jaebeom’s neck. “Weren’t all those times you fed me with blood bags dates?” 

“You thought those were dates?” Jaebeom asks. 

“Isn’t that what you humans do?” Mark huffs against his neck. “You take each other out and buy each other food? Isn’t that a date?” 

“If you say it is, it is now,” Jaebeom runs his hands through Mark’s hair, and massages his scalp. “You’re my boyfriend.” 

“Good,” Mark nuzzles his face into Jaebeom’s neck. He’s still as warm as ever, and Jaebeom can feel the blood rushing back to his heart. He feels like it might beat out of his chest, and Mark’s lips are pressed to his neck, forming a small smile. He makes a point to press his teeth against Jaebeom’s skin. Jaebeom hums happily, and holds Mark’s hand against his heart. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> feel free to come say hi on [twitter](https://twitter.com/peachzoned) or [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/peachzoned)


End file.
